1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus, and particularly relates to a door assembly for covering an opening through which an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint deploys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to protect a vehicle occupant with an inflatable restraint, such as an air bag, which inflates and deploys to restrain the vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. The air bag is stored in the vehicle in a folded condition behind a door assembly which conceals and protects the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, the force of the inflating air bag causes the door assembly to open to enable the air bag to deploy. It is desirable that the door assembly not have any visible seams, tear lines or other markings.